deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round
Two new characters L.MR.M.H.K (talk) 02:01, September 20, 2014 (UTC)I saw the character select screen for Last Round and some of the characters were switched around. For example: Alpha-152 next to Kasumi, Nyotengu next to Ryu, and Phase 4 next to Hayate. At the bottom(the third row with Rachel, Momiji, etc are two unknown characters that are placed to Marie and Leon. I can't wait to see who they are ^^ New music mode L.MR.M.H.K (talk) 02:04, September 20, 2014 (UTC)There's a music mode called BGM PLUS. If we can use our own music that would be great. :It's not a new mode, that's just what the custom music option is called in the Japanese version. Q*terplx (talk) 06:04, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :L.MR.M.H.K (talk) 21:56, September 21, 2014 (UTC)Oh ok. Thanks. But that would kind of be like Tekken if we could do that. Story Mode? Hi. Any information as to whether Last Round will have a story mode (besides the one from the main game I mean)? You know, kind of like how Arkham Origins had the Cold Cold Heart Story DLC or how Metal Gear Rising had both Jetstream and Blade Wolf Story DLCs? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 00:37, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :O They're going to end Dead or Alive?! Really? And sorry if this is irrelevant, I don't know where else to post this.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 00:06, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Crash Man Should I buy Last Round I have never played a DOA game before and I have only played one fighting game in the past. I have seen gameplay of this game and it looks entertaining. So should I buy the game? Zu'u lost daal. Alduin1996 (talk) 22:04, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I was disappointed with the DOA5 games with a couple of reasons but the game isn't entirly bad, it's good in a couple ways. I Iike Dead or Alive 5 but not that much. Since you've never played Dead or Alive, I would highly recommend you play Dead or Alive 1, Dead or Alive 2, Dead or Alive 3, Dead or Alive 4, and Dead or Alive: Dimensions. Dead or Alive 1 was first first released in the arcades back in 1996, then on the Sega Saturn and Playstation 1. Note that the Arcade/Saturn and the Playstation 1 versions are different from each other. The Saturn version was re-released on the original Xbox (as Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate) in 2004. Dead or Alive 2 was released in the arcades in 1999, then for the Dreamcast, Playstation 2 (as Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore). Dead or Alive 3 was launch title for the original Xbox in 2001. Dead or Alive 4 was released for the Xbox 360 in 2005. Dead or Alive: Dimensions was released for the Nintendo 3DS in 2011. If you have an Xbox 360, you can play Dead or Alive 4. You can also play Dead or Alive 3, Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate, and Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate since original Xbox games can be played on the 360. If you have any playstation 3 model, you can play Dead or Alive 1. All Playstation 3 models can play Playstation 1 games. The Playstation 2 can also play Playstation 1 games but you need a Playstation 1 memory card to save your progress. If you have either a Playstation 3 20GB, 60GB, or 80GB model, you'll be able to play Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore. If you have a 3DS, you can play Dead or Alive: Dimensions. Sonic100jam (talk) 23:23, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Also here's a list of the TOP 3 DOA games: #Dead or Alive 3 #Dead or Alive 2 #Dead or Alive 4 Sonic100jam (talk) 00:04, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :If you have a PS3 or PS4, you can try the DOA5LR Core Fighters version with 4 characters for free, or on Xbox One they have the free demo. That'll give you a good idea of what it's like. Q* (talk) 04:56, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :I have played core fighters already and I like it. However I can't get my head around the combo attacks and the control scheme. When I played Injustice I could pull off 20 attacks in one combo, but can only manage 6 or 7 in last round. Zu'u lost daal. Alduin1996 (talk) 19:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Core Fighters > Full Game? So I got a PS4 this Christmas. The first thing I downloaded was DOA5LR: Core Fighters. This includes 4 characters, all the stages (I think? Correct me if i'm wrong), and all the modes except story mode. I'm loving it so far, but since it already includes a lot; is it worth it to buy the full game? It even has the online mode too. I want the full game, but i'm just wondering if it would actually be a good idea to purchase it. The only DOA5 I have right now is the original DOA5 on Xbox 360, I never purchased Ultimate, so I haven't played any of the new characters yet. Still though, do you think it's worth it? The game is about 40 on the PS Store and 30-20 at the retailers. Plus, do you think that I would quickly get bored of this new version? Remember, I never played DOAU. ☆Rcisim319☆ (talk) 01:42, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Japanese voice cast Here it is. They are taken straight from the ending credits. 19:47, February 11, 2017 (UTC) DOA5: Last Round on PC On PC, DOA5 is free to play on Steam, so no need to pay before playing. PS: My PC's lag, so I'll play it very soon. --JJBisHere15 (talk) 16:00, March 26, 2018 (UTC)